


Write a scene in which a woman is fired after only a week on the job. Just a week earlier, the same person who is now firing her was very persuasive in convincing her to take the job.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus hates this part of his job, but it must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write a scene in which a woman is fired after only a week on the job. Just a week earlier, the same person who is now firing her was very persuasive in convincing her to take the job.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Seamus frowned, this was his least favorite park of his job. He called the young woman into his office cubicle, giving her a friendly smile. “Good morning, Airabella.”

The woman nodded once, “Good morning, sir.”

Seamus took a deep breath before just plunging into the task at hand. “I'm very sorry to have to do this, but I have no choice. We have to let you go.”

Airabella's small smile faded instantly. “But why, sir?”

“You failed your psychological evaluation. It has been determined that you do not have to proper mental toughness to become an Auror.”

Airabella's eyes flashed angrily. “But, sir, you told me to take this job. I could have accepted the offer in the Muggle Liaison Office, but you said I would be a better fit here.”

Seamus frowned again. “I really thought you would be.” He paused. “I _am_ sorry.”

“Isn't there anything you can do?” she asked hopefully.

Seamus shook his head. “Unfortunately I can not overrule the evaluators.”

Airabella looked hopelessly at her, now former, boss. “What am I going to do now?”

“Maybe the Muggle Liaison Office will still take you?” Seamus offered helpfully.

“Maybe,” the young woman mumbled. She looked up at the sandy-haired man. “Thank you for the chance.” She stood up and turned to leave.

Seamus frowned at her back and called after her, “I _really_ am sorry.”

She didn't look back.


End file.
